


On the Practice Room Floor

by Stacisaurus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Pre-debut, gratuitous use of the word boner, it's pre-debut so jiyong is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae hates when he has to sleep on the cold wooden floor, but at least Jiyong volunteers to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Practice Room Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I guess this is inspired by stories of Big Bang practicing so late into the night that Youngbae would miss the train and have to sleep in the practice room. And Jiyong would stay with him.  
> Also, it's really short.
> 
> Originally posted to AFF in 2012.  
> Unbeta'd.

Youngbae misses the last train and decides to sleep in the practice room. _Again_. He hates when he has to sleep on the cold wooden floor, but at least Jiyong volunteers to stay with him.

So, there they are in the middle of the night, on the floor of the practice room. Jiyong pressed back against Youngbae and Youngbae pressed back against the mirror. Unable to move. Trapped. And with the beginnings of a boner.

And Youngbae feels guilty because his boner is for Jiyong. Jiyong--who is literally right in front of him, shifting in his sleep. So he feels guilty and _so_  turned on, which in turn just makes him feel guiltier. He lays there with his arm around Jiyong and tries not to think. Not about Jiyong anyway--not about how warm his friend is and how nice it feels when he snuggles back into his chest a little in his sleep, ass rubbing against his hard dick.

_Fuck_. He needs to get out now. 

He tries to get up without jostling Jiyong too much, but when he sits up and starts to pull his arm away, he feels warm fingers wrap around his wrist.

"What are you doing? Lie back down." Jiyong's sleepy voice catches Youngbae off guard. He flushes and avoids looking at Jiyong. 

"Um, I just need to--" He starts, stopping when Jiyong yanks on his arm sharply, pulling him back down and snuggling in close again.

"Is this about your boner?"

"Jiyong! You--" Youngbae splutters, but his words are cut off by a gasp as Jiyong deliberately pushes back hard against him. 

"Just shut up. It's okay." And he grinds back again. Youngbae thinks he hears a hitch in Jiyong's breath as his hand comes up to grab at his hip.

Youngbae feels a little bit stupid and very unsure, grinding into the ass of his best friend in the fucking _practice room_ , but he also thinks that this is sort of awesome. His head is buried in Jiyong's neck and he smells great and he feels great and he's really letting Youngbae do this. And maybe he's a little bit afraid that this is just a really great dream or that Jiyong will pull away and laugh and tell him he was just joking, so he tightens his grip on Jiyong's hip to make sure, fingers digging in whenever Jiyong presses back. But his hand slips during one particularly wonderful movement and his fingers brush over the front of Jiyong's sweats and Jiyong lets out a strangled groan.

Oh. 

And so Youngbae feels even more stupid and in over his head and he doesn't know what to do and he's on the edge of panicking until he feels Jiyong's hand come up to cover his, pushing his hand harder into his dick. He hears Jiyong sigh and suddenly this whole fiasco has gotten a million times hotter.

He squeezes Jiyong's dick through his sweats and Jiyong grinds back even harder against him and it's still awkward, but still so perfect. Youngbae moves to whisper something in Jiyong's ear, wanting to say something romantic and sexy, but he can't think of anything that won't make him sound like an idiot, so instead he licks at the shell of his ear. Jiyong makes a sound between a gasp and a moan and Youngbae decides that speaking was a stupid idea anyway.

And so they keep up the rhythm, Youngbae pushing his hips forward into Jiyong and Jiyong pushing forward into Youngbae's hand until both of them are sweaty and breathless and getting wild with their movements.

But then every muscle in Jiyong's body tenses up and Youngbae holds his breath until he feels the material under his hand getting damp. And it grosses him out a little, but he doesn't have time to worry about it because Jiyong is reaching back and planting his hand on Youngbae's ass and pulling him forward. Youngbae gets the hint and grinds forward and forward, Jiyong's hand keeping him from pulling back. Jiyong turns his head to look back at him, eyes glazed and face flushed.

"Bae--" That's the only thing he has time to say before Youngbae moans and throws his head back right into the mirror. And it hurts, but the pain is eclipsed by what is probably the most intense orgasm he's ever had. His breathing slowly returns to normal and Jiyong squirms out of his grasp and stands up and goes to the door. He hears the door open and shut, but Youngbae's afraid to open his eyes because he realizes that he and his best friend have just made each other come in their pants and maybe Jiyong thinks he's a pervert or something and he doesn't want to face that right now.

He doesn't move until Jiyong lays back down beside him and even then he only cracks an eye open.

"You're still here? I thought you left."

"Don't be stupid. I went to the bathroom. Now go to sleep--I'm tired."

So Jiyong sleeps and Youngbae doesn't and they spend the entire next day pretending the other doesn't exist.

And that night, Youngbae is sitting in the practice room-- _that_  practice room--because he missed the train again. And he's tired of sleeping here and he's tired of practicing and he's tired of pretending like he doesn't have the biggest crush on Jiyong. 

Suddenly, the door opens and Jiyong saunters in, sitting on the floor next to Youngbae and leaning back against the mirror. Youngbae just stares at him with his mouth open until Jiyong scoots even closer and leans his head on Youngbae's shoulder. 

"Bae, I think I like you and we should stop pretending like nothing happened last night."

Youngbae thinks he might cry. But instead he just laughs and lays down, pulling Jiyong down and wrapping his arm around him. 

"Okay."


End file.
